


Whisper in the Dark

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, TIE Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Your husband has commissioned a new ship, and it's time for the maiden voyage
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 25





	Whisper in the Dark

The new ship is finally finished, the engineers say. It’s awaiting his approval, there in the hangar bay. He had called you in from the meeting you were in, too excited and eager to show you. It doesn’t appear on his face, but he’s thrilled with the ship, with the new model of advanced warfare that’s all his.

His and his alone, so custom that it had taken an extra two months to prepare. His specifications were exact, and he wanted to know what you thought of them.

You both stand in the hangar bay, standing in front of it, basking in its glory.

“What is it?” You ask, walking up to the ship and placing a hand on the smooth black metal. How stealthy, how sleek, you think. You’ve yet to see a ship like this, and Kylo has shown you many.

“TIE/wi modified interceptor.” Your husband responds, and you can hear the approval in his voice. They all can, everyone in the hangar bay. It is nearly imperceptible, but it is there, and the engineers let their shoulders relax when he puts his hand on it right next to yours, says, “I’m calling it the Whisper.”

“Show me?” You turn to him with calculating eyes, eager and cunning.

He doesn’t need the Force to know exactly what you’re thinking.

One of the specifications of this ship, that he had learned from the last that his cousin had burned to the ground, was that if he extended the cockpit just enough, he could have enough room for you to sit with him. It was by no means a dual-person ship, but he liked having you close, liked showing off.

He was showing off now, the way the engines blasted to life, the way he catapulted the ship out into space, hovering just outside the star destroyer you called home. Maybe tomorrow he’d take you out here again, do flips and spins and tricks and make you laugh, make you shout and cheer, make your stomach swoop and your head go dizzy. He loves the way you cling to him when he’s reckless like that, but he’s never really reckless, he’s one of the best pilots in the galaxy.

You’re not in the mood for tricks though, not with the way you’re looking at him as you sit sideways in his lap.

“It’s impressive, dangerous looking.” You hum, your hands smoothing across his broad shoulders as he slows the ship to a halt. You kiss his cheek, whisper in his ear even though you’re the only two people who could possibly hear, “I love it.”

He lets the ship hover, gets his hands on you instead. He licks his lips, eyes darting down to his lap where your ass is pressing so beautifully against his cock. The small space is filled with your perfume, and it makes him hard – everything about you makes him hard.

“I’m going to kill them all, and when I do, I’ll fly home back to you in this ship.” He replies, deadly serious in a way that has you grinning.

“Well then we better make it remember me, hm?” You quirk a brow, before turning into a blur.

You swing your legs around to properly straddle him, rucking your robes up. You’re not wearing anything too ornate, nothing too intricate this time. Simple red robes, red satin that draped beautifully over your body, accentuated the things you liked, showed off your assets. Kylo eyeing you, and you preen under the intensity of his gaze.

He pulls his cock out from his trousers, pushes away his tunic enough that he can stroke himself off with his leather gloves, torn between watching you push aside your panties and watching your eyes darken with lust. He settles on your eyes, because he doesn’t need to look at your pussy to know exactly where to rub his cock, how to slide it inside you.

“Fuck yourself on my dick, precious.” He murmurs, the head of his cock pushing against your folds, asking permission.

Watching your face is much more fun, he decides. He can feel your cunt stretch around him as you lift up on your knees, lift up only enough for a good angle, before you’re sinking back down, filling yourself of his aching throbbing dick.

“Kylo!” You moan loudly, when you have him in you all the way to the hilt.

There’s no one to hear, no one around for a long while, just you and him and your pussy and his cock and the thousands of stars which watch, the stars which beg for you to move your hips. 

Maybe it’s him begging, he doesn’t know.

You listen, regardless.

“That’s it, that’s it baby,” Kylo encourages, “You precious thing, stardust, gorgeous thing.”

Riding Kylo is a privilege, he knows. He knows you like him to do all the work, that this is a treat when you let him sit back and enjoy your pussy. And he does, stars he does. He touches you all over, hands not knowing where to rest. They settle on your throat, give it a good squeeze to the sides of your neck while you grind and circle your hips.

“Harder,” You gasp out, as you slide his dick in and out of your cunt, nipples pushing hard through the fabric of your robe as you try and rub them against the satin, try to get friction that’ll make you moan, “Choke me harder.”

Your cunt squeezes him, and he groans, reclines the seat enough so that you can fall forward a little, can brace yourself on his chest as you fuck back onto his cock. The seat is just wide enough for this, just wide enough for your knees to dig into the leather. The engineers did a good job.

You bounce on his cock, and he chokes you out, shoves his fingers down your throat and makes you gag in the way that you love, spit stringing on his gloves when he pulls his hand away and immediately presses it to your clit.

“Fuck – _fuck_ Kylo – ” You shut your eyes tight, grinding down hard onto his hand, panting and drooling as he pinches and rolls your clit, as he tweaks it the way he would with one of your nipples.

He rips the fabric with the Force, not wanting to take his hands off of you, and bites down hard on the flesh of your breast while he fingers you harshly.

He can feel his cock inside you, through your pussy, can feel how it slides in and out of you. He shoves his fingers up your cunt too, joins them alongside his cock, and you moan moan moan as you take it, you take it all.

“Come on me precious,” Kylo is entranced, he’s so fucked up about how beautiful you are, so achingly hard, that he’s sure he’ll come the second you do, and he wants to come so badly. “Come on my cock, come in my ship.”

And when you do, it’s with a scream, a shout, with his name on your lips.

Your thighs shake, and he’s not sure…he’s not sure but he thinks the galaxy shakes too.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked, "hi i love all of your work!!!!! they’re so well written and i just wanted to say that! if you don’t mind, can you maybe write about riding kylo in his tie?"


End file.
